All I Need
by palomasnapples
Summary: The last thing James could have ever expected to see on his bed at this very moment was Kendall Schmidt. Yet there he was.


This came out of nowhere, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What the fuck, Kendall."

"Hi."

James looks around the room, dropping the duffel bag he was holding. He had taken a detour after the tour was over, going to his favorite restaurant with his dad for dinner, before finally, finally getting home. He was exhausted, his legs strained from dancing every night and he hadn't seen his bed in weeks.

"How did you even -"

"How did I what?" Kendall asks, rolling over on the bed and getting tangled in the sheets. James' sheets.

The last thing James could have ever expected to see on his bed at this very moment was Kendall Schmidt. Yet there he was.

"How did you get in?" James asks, taking a step into the room once the shock was over. There was no way Kendall had snuck into his house without his permission. No fucking way.

Kendall gives him a look that makes him feel stupid, and scrunches up his nose. "I made a copy of your key."

"Why," is the first thing that makes it out of his mouth and he knows that's probably somewhat asshole-ish but Kendall was in his fucking room after he thought he wouldn't see him for at least a few more days, the tour had just ended, why the hell was there a Kendall on his bed?

Kendall rolls his eyes, bringing the comforter - James' comforter, his _favorite_comforter – closer around his body, snuggling into the bed like an overgrown cat. "Because you're my boyfriend, why not?"

James stares at him, blinking. That was very true. And James was pretty sure he had the key to Kendall's apartment somewhere in his desk drawer, too. But why didn't Kendall call first? And why wasn't he home with his own family after a long, exhausting tour?

"You're thinking too hard," Kendall says and his voice sounds tired, like he can barely keep his eyes open. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you getting into bed?"

James' brain immediately shuts up at the thought of being in an actual bed with Kendall, after weeks of tiny bunk beds and gross hotel rooms. He pulls off his shirt, completely aware of Kendall's eyes roaming over his body and he tries not to smirk, unbuttoning his jeans.

When he looks up, Kendall's eyes are darker than before and he's sitting up on the bed, his lips bitten red. James has never undressed so fast in his life, and he's only in his briefs when he reaches the bed, crawling over Kendall's body until he's straddling those pale, lanky legs of his that James adores.

They're quiet for a second, all thoughts forgotten as he takes in Kendall's scent, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. Kendall smells like the lavender fabric softener James uses on his sheets, with a small hint of mangos from James' shampoo. Realizing that Kendall had taken a shower in his house without him being home, James' heart almost stops. There's something so endearing about it, the fact that Kendall feels this comfortable with him and his house and his choice of shampoo. Kendall's hair and nose are still cold from the shower he took, and it makes James smile.

Kendall kisses him softly, warm and gentle and so perfect, and James relaxes on top of him, his fingers trailing up his collar bone and up his neck until Kendall shivers, smiling. He tastes like James' toothpaste.

"I thought you were mad for a second," Kendall says lightly and James smirks at him just because he can.

"No, I was just surprised. Why didn't you go home?"

Kendall shrugs, running his thumb over James' cheek absentmindedly. "I wanted to see you before I left."

And James is only human so he leans forward and kisses him again. "You could have called."

Kendall grins. "Where's the fun in that?" he says, his nose scrunching again and James kisses it, making him blush. Then he mumbles, "I can leave.."

James shakes his head and pushes him down on the bed, sliding off him so they can be on their sides and face each other. He tangles their legs together and puts an arm around Kendall's little waist, squeezing him.

"I don't want you to go."

Kendall sighs, "Good," his eyes drooping.

And James grins because he's adorable, and he runs a hand down Kendall's stomach until he reaches his briefs, sliding a few fingers under the elastic until Kendall lets out a small groan of appreciation.

"Yeah?" James asks, tugging gently at the small hairs around the base of Kendall's dick.

Kendall nods immediately, his eyes closing, and inching closer. "Please, yeah."

James starts off with a slow rhythm, Kendall so warm under his hand and so ready, and Kendall makes a soft noise, bringing James closer by his waist. It's slow and they're not in a hurry for once, so James runs a thumb over the head gently, doing it again when Kendall's mouth falls open and he twitches up into his hand.

"Kendall," James says softly and Kendall opens his eyes to look at him, moaning out a small, "Mm," when James moves his hand faster.

Kendall presses their foreheads together, breathing harder every time James flicks his wrist, James' other hand joining to cup his balls, his thumb and pointer finger squeezing the base gently, then moving faster over him.

He's panting lightly now, his hands grabbing at James' shoulder and hair. James loves it when he gets like this, and says, "Good?"

Kendall nearly trembles, moaning out something incoherent and bucking up when James runs the pads of his fingers over his taint gently. When he doesn't respond, James runs a thumb over the underside of his cock and goes, "Hmm?"

"Y-Yeah, feels so good," he mumbles in response and James knows he's close, knows it because of his little hip pumps.

"C'mon, can you come for me? You're so wet," James murmurs, spreading the pre-come around with his thumb. His hand is starting to cramp up but he can hear the little wet sounds of skin against skin and Kendall starts to babble, groaning loudly with every flick of James' wrist.

"Please, fuck, James, fuck," Kendall pants, the last 'fuck' going up like a squeak and James groans, pressing his mouth against Kendall's open one.

"C'mon, c'mon babe, you feel so good, give it to me, let me feel it, you're so thick with it c'mon," James murmurs back and Kendall's eyes fly open, his sounds coming out like little sobs as he thrusts into James' hands.

"Ah, ah, ah," he all but squeals and then he's coming, hot and wet all over James' hand, letting out a string of moans and groans, and James keeps moving his hand, faster than before, watching Kendall shake and whimper for him, a long and filthy, "_James_," coming out of him with a groan.

James only stops moving his hand when Kendall flinches away, gasping lightly. He pulls his hand away, sliding down Kendall's briefs with barely any help from Kendall himself, and he wipes his hand off on it, throwing the garment across the room.

Kendall snuggles up against him, his forehead sweaty. James kisses the top of his head, massaging the back of his neck with his fingers. They're quiet for a bit and James is thinking that Kendall is asleep and starts letting his own eyes droop, just now noticing how tired he is.

But then he hears a soft mumble against his chest and he says, "What, baby?" Kendall sighs, and James notices it's still shaky.

"'M glad I didn't go home," Kendall manages and James' heart thunders in his chest. He kisses the top of his head again and closing his eyes, he admits, "You are home."

He thinks he can feel Kendall smile against his chest, and something inside him stirs. He knows what he has to do, and so he gulps, and says it.

"Kendall."

"Yeah?"

He takes a deep breath. "Move in with me?"

It's seconds before Kendall makes any sort of movement, and then he's kissing James' chest, and up his neck, until he's looking at him with that stupid grin on his face, lazy and adorable and with so much joy that James could cry.

"Yes."


End file.
